My Immortal: The Prep Side of Hogwarts
by icywindcat
Summary: Title explains most of it. This is my immortal in the eyes of a "preppy" girl Dinah,  aka Di and her BFFLAE, which means best friend for life and eternity, the infamous Britney. Crap summary I know but please R&R! PS My Immortal belongs to Tara Gilesbie
1. Introductions

Chapter 1.

I woke up in my long four-poster bed, breathing in deeply to smell the air wafting in from a nearby window. Looking out, I saw that the weather was quite a strange combination of snow and rain, creating a grey slush that blanketed the school grounds. On the plus side, I loved the smell and sound of the rain. On the minus side, there probably wasn't going to be flying lessons for a while.

Groggily, I dragged myself out of bed and over to my mirror. I had to get ready for my first day at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It wasn't my first year here, I was seventeen now. I thought about how much I had change since I first got my letter. My mousy brown hair that was cut short back then had grown into shoulder-length feathers. My blue-grey eyes were darker. My skin was tanner, more freckled.

A loud yawning snapped me out of my thoughts. My best friend since year two, Britney, was awake with a sparkle in her eye and a grin on her face.

"It's good to be back, eh Di?" she giggled, brushing wavy blonde hair out of her face. Ugh. If there was one thing that I could change about myself, it would be my name. Dinah Robertson. It sounded so dated, so OLD. Not like Britney, which sounded fresh and new. I envied her. She had everything a girl could ever dream for, especially clothes. I swear walking into her closet was like a miniature mall, minus the icky toilets. It was originally so stuffed with clothes that Professor McGonagall had to enchant it so that it was three times as big on the inside than on the outside. Unfortunately, she only brought an excess of clothes that were NOT on the school uniform. At least she was open to sharing it with me.

I turned to my trunk where normally my school ties and other Gryffindor (which I was very happy to be placed in) crested items would be, but they were all gone, along with my robes. In their place were a sack of money and an envelope with the Hogwarts seal on it. Puzzled, I glanced over at Britney, who had the same things on her own trunk.

"Hey Britney, do you have any idea what this might be?" I asked her, waving the letter in the air. She shook her head.

"Let's read ours together." She suggested as I tore open the seal. The note inside read in emerald green ink:

_Hogwarts Students,_

_We are pleased to tell you that at the request of a student, school uniforms are no longer required. Feel free to wear whatever you wish, so long as it is not a safety hazard. In the enclosed sack, we have provided you your money back for all the school apparel you have purchased over the summer._

_ Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall_

Britney and I looked from each other, to the note, to the sack, then back to each other again. I didn't know which was bigger; my gaping mouth or her mischievous smile.

"I can't believe that Professor McGonagall would completely get rid of the dress code just because of one student. She must be under the Imperious curse or something, she would never do that of her own free will…" I trailed off, but Britney just gave me a sideways look and said,

"Do you expect me to _complain_ that now I can wear all the clothes I brought?" She skipped over to her closet. "I'm going to get dressed, are you coming?"

I stared in awe at her expansive collection of clothes, shoes, and makeup.

"I still can't believe that you own pretty much all this!" I laughed. "Pick something out for me, will you?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" She said excitedly as she dashed behind a rack of clothes.

"Ooh, look, you should totally wear these cute wedges." She called, tossing them over to me.

After what felt like an hour of picking out clothes, we strutted out, acting and feeling like runway models. I checked myself out in Britney's full length mirror on the door. She had put me in a sparkly pink and yellow off the shoulder top, dark magenta cuffed jeans, and velvety black wedges that were designed to look like a tuxedo, with a white frill and a pink bow tie. I glanced nervously at Britney.

"Uh, Britney, don't you think that this outfit is a little _much_ for school?" I questioned her. She quickly countered,

"Oh come on, Di, have some fun with your clothes!" She twirled around in her own floral printed blue sundress and silver flats. "Besides," she went on, "You'll be picking up boys faster than a Firebolt with that on!"

At that comment, I turned bright red. I was never really lucky in love. It wasn't that I was mean or ugly or anything, it was just that I froze up whenever I tried to talk to them. And despite all my friends' valiant efforts, I was still currently single. Britney, of course, was just itching to change that.

I gave my watch a quick glance, then did a double take and whirled around to Britney.

"We're going to be late for breakfast! Come on Britney, we have to go!" We both dashed down the stairs, book bags flailing around wildly. Little did we know how much we were getting ourselves into…


	2. Breakfast with Enoby Way

**Author's Notes: The chapter where Di first sees Ebony/Enoby/Evony/Egogy/etc.! She also notices that all the People at Hogwarts are acting a little… strange. Enjoy the Story!**

The muffled sound of students talking, the gentle flap of thousands of owls' wings, even the clinking of silverware against plates was familiar and soothing sounds to me. But in my seventh year here, I knew better than not trusting a bad feeling in my gut. It would just lead into trouble. Almost instinctively, I turned to Britney.

"Uh, Brit, do sense anything, well, _wrong_ here?" I asked her, scanning the Great Hall suspiciously.

"Other than Lavender Brown wearing a skirt over her jeans?" she said sarcastically, looking over my shoulder. "Not really, no. Why, is something bothering you?"

"Oh, no reason." I said, a little too quickly to be believable. Thankfully, Britney was sometimes a little dull.

"Huh. It was probably just something you ate." She said, and (hopefully not hearing my sigh of relief) she grabbed my hand and steered me to the end of the Gryffindor table, where two of our friends, Siobhan and Ana, sat waiting for us.

Siobhan (who was the biggest motor mouth ever) immediately started jabbering away on every subject possible, from how excited she was to be here, to how unfair the amount of homework we got over the summer was, to our opinion on her back-to-school outfit. I tuned out within five minutes, still searching for the mysterious source of my suspicion. When my eyes slid (no pun intended) over to the Slytherin table, I nearly choked on my toast, for three reasons. Reason number one, the number of people sitting there had risen by a _lot_. Number two, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and for some odd reason HAGRID were all part of the group. But even that was a mere afterthought compared to my Reason number three. Everyone, and I meant EVERYONE, had gone Goth!

Most of the people in the throng of Goth-turned students looked more or less the same to me:

They all had black, usually long hair that was sometimes streaked with different colors, extremely pale skin, and blood-red eyes, probably due to an overdose of contact lenses, and makeup an inch thick, even on the boys. They all wore mostly black, but sometimes I could catch glimpses of red or purple, too. The girls all looked so thin that they might snap in two if they tried to touch their toes, and had huge boobs, which looked especially awkward in comparison to their delicate frames. One girl seemed to have a stifling aura of power over the rest of the group. She had piercing, icy blue eyes, and waist-length hair that was streaked with purple and a little red at the tips. We made eyes contact for a moment, and a chill ran up my spine as she licked what looked ominously like blood off her fingers. Then, shooting me a look of pure hatred, the girl promptly gave me the middle finger.

In a rage, I whirled around to face my three friends.

"I can't believe that rude little bitch just gave me the middle finger!" I shrieked. "She doesn't even know me!"

"Calm down, Di, I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding of sorts." Assured Ana, who had been the peacemaker of the group for a long time now.

"Why on _Earth_ would you say _that_?" I snapped back at her. Ana looked hurt and taken aback. Until now, people always seemed to be calmed by her smooth talking and serene beauty. But only until now. "She looked right at me," I shrilly continued, "and she shot me this look that said, 'And just who the hell do you think you are, staring at me like that?' That's when she gave it to me. That sound like a _misunderstanding_ to you?" I seethed in fury for a moment, but when Ana started sniffing, I realized what I had just said to my own friend. "Look, Ana, I'm really sorry; I didn't know what I was saying…"

"N-no, it's okay, I'm f-fine." She sobbed as she ran off, probably to the bathrooms. Siobhan and Britney just stared at me, their mouths agape. Suddenly breaking the silence, Britney tentatively began,

"Uh, wow Di. I mean, I know Ana's a bit overemotional, but jeez, girl, why did you blow up at her like that? It's not like you to flip out every time some chick come along and does something rude or anything like that." I thought about what Britney had said, and she was right, it wasn't like me to get worked up over haters or people trying to pick a fight. Staring downward at my plate, I confessed,

"Honestly, I don't really know. It's just like I was born to hate her or something. It's never happened before."

"Huh. Weird." Britney said bluntly.

"Yeah." We sat in silence for a moment, until the small ping of a fork on a glass goblet filled the room, the universal signal that Dumbledore used when he was about to make a speech. Sure enough, he rose from his seat, and slowly but surely, the Great Hall fell silent.

"Greetings, students." he began, "Today is a very special day indeed. For today, we welcome a new student to the Slytherin house, along with those who moved there from other houses. Miss Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, please stand up and give a wave to your new classmates, won't you?" Siobhan scoffed.

"Since when did they roll out the red carpet for the new kids?" she said, rolling her eyes. I shrugged at her, but inside, my breath caught in my throat.

"That's her." I barely managed out. Britney looked quizzically at me.

"Who," she asked, "the one who hates you for no apparent reason?" I nodded slowly. "Oh, I've heard of her!" she exclaimed, as if a light bulb had gone off in her head. "A little bird told me," She eyed Siobhan meaningfully, "that _she's_ the one who got Professor McGonagall to get rid of the dress code. I don't know if I should be thanking her or trying to rip her head off."

"I'd prefer the latter, thank you." I laughed, snapping back to my old self. "Now let's see if we can get Ana out of the bathrooms before classes start. I want to make a good impression on my first real day, not counting last night."

"Oh, yeah, you're _real great_ at those."

"…Shut up, Siobhan."


End file.
